Walk Away
by Nayeli
Summary: Love is not something that should be taken for granted or it can't walk away. Please Read and Review, not really good with summaries. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Walk Away**

**Author: Nayeli**

**Warnings: Yaoi, boy/boy, shounen-ai, slash or whatever you wanna call it. Don't like don't read but no flames please!**

**Summary: Love is not something that should be taken for granted or it can't walk away. Please Read and Review, not really good with summaries.**

**Author notes: Yeah long time since I wrote anything all at, but I guess life just caught up to me, not that nobody really cares, right? So yeah, please review even if you didn't liked it, I accept constructive criticism, it helps me to improve my writing, which is not really good by the way! ^_^; **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes! **

**

* * *

**

As I saw you walk away from me, I decided I couldn't live without you anymore, somehow you had become a vital part of my life and if you were to leave I would surely die.

* * *

Here I am now, sitting in an orange comfy looking chair in what it was supposed to be our home, as I Iook around at the plain and empty looking walls, I remember how not long ago they used to be full of colorful pictures of us, our family and friends and everything seems so unreal now, it feels like everything was just a dream and I have finally woken up. Looking around I finally begin to appreciate everything you did, those little details that I took for granted. Remembering the times we got to spend together makes my heart clench painfully and I wish we could just go back to the way it was before we broke apart. It makes me sad knowing this is my entire fault, I never tried to understand your feelings, now thinking back on it, I realize it was painfully obvious that you were suffering .

'_Why didn't I notice?'_

'_Did I even care?'_

I never gave you what you deserved, I was so selfishly engulfed in my own needs that I discarded yours without a second thought, thinking that you were going to be there forever, no matter what. And now that you have finally decided to leave, what arguments do I have to stop you?

I can't, you deserve to be with someone better than me, someone who knows how to take care of you and doesn't make you suffer like I did. Now I notice how much I love you and understand that I can't live without you, but it's too late and now here I am drowning in despair knowing you won't come back, knowing that this time I gave the final blow, and your heart can't shatter into smaller pieces anymore.

I wanted to stop you, to hold on to you and never let go, but had you made your decision already, I could see it in your eyes, it had always been like that, whenever you got your mind set onto something there was no way to stop you or make you change your mind anymore, but that's one of the reasons why I felt in love with you to begin with.

Stubborn as always you told me you're leaving me for good, I could see the pain on your eyes as those sinful words left your lips, and I as I stared at those beautiful orbs I could tell you still loved me, but that wasn't going to stop you anymore, it didn't change the fact that I had hurt you over and over again, each time breaking yet another promise and killing something inside you with it.

Love isn't enough to make a relationship work, to make someone else happy, you need to cherish and protect them, always thinking of what is going to make you both happy, not just stupidly think the other person can read your mind and know that you love them with all your heart, if you don't ever expressed it in any way and that's something I just came to understand, if only it wasn't too late.

I was sure I will never get you back after you crossed the door, that if I allowed you to walk away on me now I wouldn't be able to see you ever again, of that I was certain, you weren't just planning on leaving our house, but you planned on leaving the country. You had told me that much but you wouldn't tell me where you were heading but I knew that it didn't matter anymore, because when you did something akin to these you always follow it till the end. After you left you were going to make sure I never found you again.

I'm not sure if you want me to stop you, the only thing I'm certain about is that I love you more than anything, but after all I put you through I'm not qualified to be with you anymore, and the right thing to do is let you go.

It kills me watching you turn your back on me, every step you take is another painful blow to my heart. I feel like dying as I see you get on the cab headed to god knows where. And as I sit on this couch in what was supposed to be our home, I notice I should have never let you go.

* * *

**Tell me what you think please! :B Should I write another chapter, would anyone be interested in reading what happens next? If so, please tell me in a review and I may as well write a continuation of this! XD maybe I still will, but please review it makes me really happy! ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Walk Away

**Author:** Nayeli

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boy/boy, shounen-ai, slash or whatever you wanna call it. Don't like don't read but no flames please!

**Summary:** Love is not something that should be taken for granted or it can't walk away.

**Author notes**: Well this is the second and last chapter, I hope that you enjoyed it, if anyone is reading it!

Please REVIEW, it helps me a lot and it makes me really happy.

Enjoy.

* * *

I want to cry, to tear my heart out of my chest. This hurts more than anything else I have ever experience in my entire life. I never knew how empty my life was without you, till now.

I don't feel like going on anymore, it hasn't been even an hour since you left and I can't live without you anymore, I miss everything about you, from your stupid remarks to your beautiful laughs, I never told you but I loved hearing you laugh, it made me feel all warm inside and nothing could be wrong the moment that angelic sound reached my ears.

But it's too late for any of that, I missed my chance. I had you all for myself and not once did I stop to tell you how much I loved everything about you, how you had turned my miserable life into something worthwhile, something to look forward after a day full of problems and stress.

I want to turn back in time.

I want to go and look for you all over town.

I want to hold you.

I want kiss you and love you.

I want to pay you back for everything you did for me.

But I don't have the guts to do so, the almighty Sasuke Uchiha had finally crumbled.

I had rather die in this agonizing pain than see your betrayed eyes, full of hurt and disappointment ever again. As I think this I notice how much of a coward I am, letting you go like this, even when I know you still love me and I couldn't love you anymore than this.

In one swift movement I get up and grab my car keys, running through the door not even bothering to grab a coat in this agonizing cold night. I have already made up my mind, I wont lose you, I have lost everything else in my life, but I won't let the same happen to you.

I desperately search for you all over the airport, I'm sure I will find you, I have to. I'm out of breath but that won't stop me right now, I want to cry to scream my lungs out, hoping maybe you will hear me and come to me. I'm almost out of hope, my insecurities start to eat me alive once more, just thinking that maybe I missed you or I'm already too late and you have already left.

But then I see you standing there in all your beauty with your blonde hair and beautiful eyes that even when they are bloodshot for crying so much are still mind bogging to look at and I'm frozen in that moment, after thinking I was never going to be able to look at you again this is almost unbelievable. I'm afraid that maybe after all you will reject me, but my happiness overshadows everything else.

I have no idea what to do know, my determination faltering a second as you turn my way and see me standing there, I can see you are really surprised but somehow happy, at least I hope so. I start to walk forward feeling more courageous with every step I take. I come to a halt in front of you, I have to stop myself from crying in relief and open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out, I can only stare at you and you fidget a bit under my strong gaze.

Suddenly I feel there's no need for words between us, and I hug you, holding so hard on to you that you may brake. You tense in my embrace for a second not really expecting it, but soon return it with the same force even when you can barely breath. We stand there for god knows how long, it could have been a second or an eternity but it didn't matter, nothing did. There was only us in this moment of time and nothing was ever going to chance that.

I release you from the embrace, but don't let go of you, afraid of losing you.

"I love you" I whisper to, the words feel so strange leaving my lips but at the same time so right, and I notice this is the first time I have actually said them out loud. You eyes widen and I can see your eyes vegin to tear up from happiness.

"I love you -I repeat this time more firmly - I don't want to be apart from you ever again, you are my everything" You try to speak but I stop you, I want to, no I have too say everything I have been holding back for so long, you need to hear it.

" I can stand the thought of being apart from you, I'm sorry for everything I did, for all those promises I broke and all the times I hurt you" I take a breath, saying all this to you after all feels so good, not keeping myself secluded makes me happier than ever.

"I know saying sorry won't solve anything, but please don't leave me, I want to make up for everything bad I did, just don't go" I begged finally not being able to control my tears, I begin sobbing and you hold me once more, this is just like old times and I feel at home in you arms.

Your voice finally reaches my ears and I can hear the happiness radiating from every word that comes out of your cute little mouth, you tell me not to worry, that all you ever needed to be happy was those 3 words and that the sole fact that I had come looking for you, meant the world and to you that was more than enough to forgive me and forget everything else done.

I could have died happily that moment in your arms, everything felt right again, I was the luckiest man on earth for having you, the most amazing person in this universe. I couldn't really believe my ears at first, but the loving look in your eyes told me otherwise. I had really gotten you back, and I was going to do everything in my hands to never make you suffer like that again.

We finally separated and I helped you get your stuff back. My smile was so wide my cheeks hurt, but it didn't even matter as long as I was by your side. I was determined to never let you walk way from me ever again.

* * *

Sooo, how was it? Wait is anybody even reading this? I was really sad that I didn't get any reviews for the fist chapter, SO PLEASE REVIEW! even if you hated it this, let me know! ^_^


End file.
